XY029: Mega Revelations!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash and friends meet up with Korrina and her Lucario, and soon discover that she is the Shalour City Gym Leader, and she seems to possess a Mega Stone. Episode Plot As the heroes walk, Serena enjoys the weather. Ash thinks it might be good to run for a while, displeasing Clemont, but they all comply. Suddenly, a girl appears and ambushes Ash, deciding he is her 99th challenger. The girl introduces herself as Korrina and her partner, Lucario, appears. Ash sees Lucario is tough and accepts her challenge as a warm-up before Shalour City's Gym. Korrina and Lucario hear this and wonder about Ash's friends. They reply they are trainers, but don't fight at the Gyms. Ash sends Pikachu against Korrina's Lucario at a meadow. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack and hits Lucario. Pikachu follows using Iron Tail, but Lucario repels the attack and blocks it. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Lucario dodges and uses Swords Dance, followed with Bone Rush, which is super effective. Lucario repeats the attack and uses Power-Up Punch, defeating Pikachu. Korrina gives Ash a berry to feed Pikachu. She admits Pikachu is strong, but won't be able to conquer the Shalour Gym easily. The heroes wonder what she means by that, so Korrina replies she is Shalour City's Gym Leader. The heroes have no doubts, since she proved her strength. Korrina is glad, for she needs one battle for the 100th victory. However, she and Lucario are hungry, as are Ash and Pikachu, so Clemont decides to make lunch here. Korrina enjoys the food, while Bonnie notices Korrina has a Key Stone in her glove, similar to Diantha. Korrina admits her grandfather gave it to her, but she cannot Mega Evolve Lucario, as it does not have its own Mega Stone. However, the custom of Shalour City's Gym Leader is to have a Pokémon and have it Mega Evolve. Before giving her the Key Stone, her grandfather told her she needs to strengthen their bond before Mega Evolving Lucario, as well as obtaining the Mega Stone from Geosenge Town. Korrina thought they needed to get stronger, hence why she had 99 battles and 99 victories. She shows a scrapbook filled with Pokémon's footprints Lucario defeated as proof. Korrina realizes she did not get Pikachu's footprint, so sprays ketchup over his paw and places it onto her book, leaving a stain. Pikachu licks his paw and is delighted by ketchup. Team Rocket spies on them and decides to capture Lucario (and Pikachu), then steal the Key Stone and retrieve Lucario's Mega Stone for the boss. As Korrina ponders who will her 100th challenger be, Team Rocket appears in a truck as psychics, claiming they know how strong Lucario will be, as well as it needs the Mega Stone from Geosenge Town. Korrina passes, but Team Rocket takes Lucario in, as it is for free. They take her Key Stone, as well as Pikachu, for evaluation, making Bonnie believe Pikachu can Mega Evolve as well. Korrina asks do they even know what is in Geosenge Town. Team Rocket replies it is a Mega Stone that empowers a Pokémon, Mega Evolving them, regardless of what it is. Korrina sees they are lying, since Mega Evolution depends on the Pokémon and the corresponding Mega Stone. Clemont remembers Diantha had Gardevoir carry a Gardevoirite, while Lucario needs a Lucarionite. Team Rocket traps Pikachu and Lucario, then fly off in the balloon and drop a smokebomb to distract the heroes. Clemont's eyeglasses shine as he introduces the newest technology, but is interrupted, as everyone follows Korrina. Jessie thinks they need to get the Lucarionite, then Pikachunite. James doubts Pikachunite even exists, so Jessie yells at him, wanting to find that Mega Stone, while Pikachu and Lucario shake the balloon to get out of their trap. The heroes arrive at a cliff, where Korrina senses Lucario's location. She admits she grew up with Lucario since it was even a Riolu. Ash believes her as he has the same feeling with Pikachu. Team Rocket wonder when Pikachu and Lucario will stop struggling. Having an idea, Lucario uses Swords Dance, while Pikachu uses Electro Ball. Lucario uses Power-Up Punch, causing Electro Ball to fly out of the balloon and pierce it. Pikachu and Lucario are freed, while the latter grabs Korrina's Key Stone. Korrina senses this and knows their location. Lucario and Pikachu try to escape, but Team Rocket intercepts them. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but is stopped by Inkay's Psybeam, while Pumpkaboo hits Lucario with Dark Pulse. The heroes arrived and Korrina puts on her glove, while Ash sees her 100th victory should result in a Tag Battle. Pumpkaboo and Inkay attacks with Shadow Ball and Psybeam, but Lucario uses Bone Rush to negate these attacks. Inkay goes to Tackle Lucario, who uses Power-Up Punch and Bone Rush on it. Pumpkaboo goes to use Shadow Ball, but due to Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket blasts off. Korrina and Lucario high-five at their 100th victory, even if they didn't get the footprints as proof. Korrina has her goal to visit Geosenge Town and obtain the Mega Stone. Ash proposes they could go together, as they want to see Mega Lucario. Korrina accepts them and dashes with Lucario, along with the heroes, making Clemont unhappy. Debuts Character *Korrina *Gurkinn (flashback) Pokémon Korrina's Lucario Move Power-Up Punch Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Lucario (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Lucario (JP) *This episode features some trivial references from past Pokémon episodes. Among these are: **A Gym Leader (Korrina) who has 98 wins when she first meets the party similar to A.J. from "The Path to the Pokémon League". **The Gym Leader's voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, who was Sabrina in "Abra and the Psychic Showdown" and "Haunter Versus Kadabra" and Flannery in "Poetry Commotion!" and "Going, Going, Yawn". **The Gym Leader has a Lucario like Maylene from "Lost Leader Strategy!" to "Enter Galactic!". **The Gym Leader also has a Machoke like Chuck and Maylene. **The Gym leader has a grandfather also like Flannery seen in Poetry Commotion and Going, Going Yawn and Skyla from "Cilan Takes Flight!" and "An Amazing Aerial Battle!". **Pikachu's love for ketchup resurfaces from "Showdown at Dark City" and "A Ruin with a View". Gallery Korrina appears XY029 1.jpg Korrina challenges Ash XY029 2.jpg Lucario arrives as well XY029 3.jpg Lucario, in the Pokédex Ash Vs. Korrina.png Ash battles Korrina XY029 5.jpg Pikachu has been defeated XY029 6.jpg Korrina admires the food XY029 7.jpg The heroes remember Diantha who could Mega Evolve Gardevoir XY029 8.jpg Bonnie notices the Key Stone XY029 9.jpg Team Rocket plan on capturing Pikachu and Lucario XY029 10.jpg Team Rocket, as prophets XY029 11.jpg Clemont goes to introduce his newest machine XY029 12.jpg Pikachu and Lucario has been captured Young Korrina.png Korrina remembers her Lucario as a Riolu XY029 13.jpg Korrina and Riolu ate the ice cream together XY029 19.PNG Riolu and Korrina running at the beach XY029 14.jpg Lucario uses Swords Dance XY029 15.jpg Korrina reunites with Lucario XY029 16.jpg Team Rocket blasts off XY029 17.jpg Korrina allows the heroes to go with her XY029 18.jpg The heroes speed up with Korrina towards Geosenge Town }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mitsuko Kase Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda